Straw Hat Ninja
by Koren Flashblade
Summary: When the Daimyo's son and Drako seprate TMNT, Shela their adopted sister, also know as the LIghting Bender, is sent to the world of One Piece. there she meets the Straw Hates, joins their crew and traviles with them on Grand Line.
1. Suppuration and New Meetings

Alright so this story came to mind well I was reading One Piece, and well I was looking at the many different crossovers on this site. I was sad to realise that there hasn't been one for TMNT. I then remembered that I hadn't written anything on them in a while so here is what came out of that thought. I hope that this story lives up to the exceptions of fans. I will mention one thing though. I know that the show is popular and all but the one thing I haven't liked is that Ronona is called Zoro where in the manga he is called Zolo. Zolo sounds much better in my option and is less of a copycat of the Mexican hero, so I'm staying with that.

Disclaimer: I own nether One Piece or TMNT. I am just a fan.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

It was a normal day down in the lair. Master Splinter was instructing Leo on his ninjitsu skills well Mikey was trying to talk to Leo about why he loved Comic books. He of course stopped when Master Splinter told him that he should be doing the same as his brother and came up with the lame excuse that Donny was calling for him. Donny of course was on his computer talking to April well Raph and Casey worked on some of the Shell cycles. I of course was minding my own business, well working on my homework. With Master Splinter distracted with Leo I was able to sneak eat some skittles I had in my school bag well I worked on some math problems. Unfortunately I wasn't as sneaky as I thought.

"Shela, what are you eating over there?" Master Splinter suddenly asked.

I nearly choked on a skittle as his voice caught me by surprise. I turned to him and smiled at him. "What are you talking about sensei? I'm not eating anything, especially right before dinner." I said hoping my teeth weren't coloured at all by the candies.

He of course didn't buy it for a minute. "Go put your bag in your room and be sure to leave the candy there too." He said pointing. I sighed as I picked up my bag and headed towards my room. I hadn't made it far when the room started to shack. Just like-

"An earthquake. Oh no, not again." Mikey said as we all stood our ground. Suddenly the water in the middle of the lair rose up before energy came out of it and spread along the ceiling.

"Master splinter what's going on?" Leo asked.

"We've seen this kind of energy before." Donny said pointing. I had no idea of what he was talking about as I ran across the room and grabbed my glaive, getting ready for anything. After a moment a strange figure with two heads, one of which was coming out of the stomach (gorse) with the other on a long neck. The whole body looked like someone tried to piece together parts of a lizard with a human.

The others seemed to know them or it.

"Drako." Master Splinter said in shock.

"And the Daimyo's son. This is what we told you about Master Splinter. They merged somehow, combined together." Leo explained, but I was still in the dark.

"All into one ugly package." Raph said as he walked in and shield his eyes against the light.

"Could someone please tell me what in the world is going on!" I shouted.

"You remember what we told you about the outcome of the Battle Nexus Tournament with the Daimyo son and Drako tried to take over?" Leo asked me.

"Ya."

"Well the was the result." Donny said.

"Oh is that all." I muttered keeping my glaive at the ready.

"We told you we would return, we told you we would have our revenge." They said in a combined voice, sending chills down my spine.

"Revenge this, whack bag!" Raph said as he pulled out his sasi's and charged at them. He jumped at them to only get frozen in the air and get sent flying in to a support pillar of the lair.

"Raph!" I shouted.

"I'm ok Shela, no need to worry." He said as he got to his feet again and glared at the man creature before us.

"As if you could simply fight us. We control time and space with lord Simultaneous's sceptre. We are unbeatable." They said.

Hearing this all of us jumped into action. "Someone quick grab the-" Don started to shout but was cut off as the sceptre was waved and all of us found our self's suspended in the air trapped in a second of time but still aware of what was going on around us.

"Now we will have our vengeance." They said.

"Leonardo, destroy him first." Said the smaller head on the long neck but the one in the stomach was not having it.

"No we agreed, the rat first then the Daimyo your father." He said.

"Then Leonardo." The son said.

"They will all pay, all of them." Drako said as they raised the sceptre. They then started to speak as one again. "Yes they will all learn the meaning of suffering, beyond time and space."

With a wave of the sceptre and a flash of light that was so blinding I wished I could have closed my eyes against it. Then it was gone and I fell. Hitting the ground hard, I rolled down an incline till I hit something hard and coming to a painful stop. I rubbed my eyes as I tried to clear them and when I could see again I realised that I was no longer in the lair. Heck I was wasn't even underground any more.

Taking a deep breath I picked up the scent of sea air, which reminded me of the times my parents and I would go to Vancouver Island for camping trips. I turned around and I saw why that was. I was up on a tall hill that looked over a village on an island that was in the middle of a sea. It was a beautiful view and my first thought was to pull out my sketch book and start to draw it. Then I recalled what had happened back home, and with a start realized I didn't have my glaive or my pack any more.

I looked up the incline from where I had fallen from and spotted my glaive sting up in the ground. With a bit of a struggle I climbed back up and when I grabbed it I saw my school bag was not far from it. I checked it and my glaive over for any damage as I tried to think of what to do next. I knew that I only had some candy, paper, my sketch book, a Frisbee, art supplies and a flash light in my pack so the best thing to do was to go to the village and see about food and water. After that figure out where I was and how I was going to get back to my family.

So I collapsed my glaive, put it in the back of my belt, shouldered my pack and started to hiked my way down, through the woods. It was nice and cool under the tress and there were no bugs which seemed odd to me but I was grateful for that as I had no bug spray. It took me and hour and a half to get to the village and at one point I had to climb a tree to get my bearings but it was rather easy.

As I walked around nothing seemed out of the ordinary or out of place save that there wasn't much for technology that my world took for granted. I did reach a market and the lovely smells of food soon reached my nose. "It was nearly dinner time when this happened, so I guess I better get some food." I muttered to myself as I looked around and fished my wallet out of my pocket. I did have close to 40 dollars but I doubted that they would even have the same currency here like they did back home.

"Oh hello young lady would you like some fresh dumplings or a fish on a stick?" a merchant asked me as I walked by. I stopped to look at what he had and it did smell great.

"I would. How much for 2 dumpling and a fish?" I asked, hoping beyond hope.

"That would be eight Berries, ten if you want some gored or soda water to go with it." he said as he started to put my order together but stopped when I groaned.

"I'm sorry but it seems that I don't have the right money, sorry about that." I said as I looked at the food with longing as my stomach started to complain. He seemed to see this and stopped me before I walked away. "How about I give you the food if you help me out for a few hours?" He offered.

I smiled at him. "Sure, I don't have any where else I have to be right now. I'm Shela by the way." I said as I put my things behind his stand and offered him my hand.

He returned my smile as he took my hand. "I'm Clay; it's a pleaser to meet you."

I end up staying with Clay for the rest of the day as he showed me how to cook the food and had me help costumers. We got along quit well and as the day went on we were soon laughing and joking around. I had come a long way when it came to dealing with people after my new family had rescued me from the H.D.C. and going to school had also been a help. Also thanks to Donnie's ingenuity with the inhibitors on my wrists I didn't have to worry about my lightning getting away from me. Well for a short time anyway.

The sun was just starting to set when a woman with graying brown hair, about my height, and build walked over. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me behind the stall. "Clay what is going on here?" she asked him as her hands went to her hips and gave both of us a hard look.

"Ah, hello dear. This is Shela. She didn't have any money to buy food, so she's been helping me all day to tend the stall." Clay explained to her before he turned to me. "Shela it is my lovely wife Betty."

"It's nice to meet you Betty, I'm sorry if my helping your husband has been of any inconvenience." I said as I bowed out of habit from training.

Betty seemed a little shocked by my manners. "Well it's good to see that some of young people today do have manners. Anyway that's not the reason I came over here. Some of the fishermen have spotted a Pirate ship heading towards the island, and since it's near closing time for the market I say we close early and head home as fast as we can."

This news left me confused but it got Clay moving as he set out things to get sold in a hurry and had me and Betty get things packed up. We where almost done and out of there when a large group of people entered the square and both of them came to a stop. "Well so much for avoiding them." Betty muttered.

I looked at the group as I carefully picked up my glaive. They didn't look much like the history books or movies put them out to be. Instead they looked more like a traveling circus, with a lion and other creatures who looked right for the part but it was the man dressed as clown pirate that got my attention.

"Oh no, it's Buggy the Clown and his crew." I heard someone say. I raised an eyebrow as they all walked in, and looked around the market. They didn't look all that dangerous to me but then again some of the people we fought back in New York didn't ether.

Thinking quickly I took off both of my inhibitors and put them in my pack before I walked around to the front of the stall. I made sure to keep my weapon hidden from line of sight.

"Shela don't do anything to provoke them." Clay hissed at me. Unfortunately this was heard by Buggy and some of his men as they turned their heads saw me.

"Well, well boys, look what we have here. Aren't you a pleasant sight." Buggy said as he and some of his men walked over to us. I simply kept my face blank and waited for them to make a move.

They came to stand in front of me as they looked me up and down before one of them turned to Betty and Clay. "What are you selling here?"

"Um- dumplings and fish, with refreshments." Clay said nervously.

The pirate grabbed a dumpling that was by me and took a bite. He chewed for a bit then spat it out. "Ugh, that doesn't taste like any dumpling I've ever had. It was more like pastry wrapped around dung." He said as he pulled out his sword and sawing it down. Before it could it the table I easily stopped it on the handle of my glaive well I held it by the grip behind the blade.

"If that's how you feel then don't have any, so back off." I said before I pushed his blade up and shoved him away.

He staggered back a bit as they all glared at me. Some more of them seemed to perceive me as a threat as they pulled out their weapons but Buggy simply put up his hand to stop them. He than approached me. "Leave her be boys she's just a foolish girl who has a lot of spirit. I like it when I see that in some one as good looking as her." he said as he reached out to take some of my hair but he backed off when I extended my glaive to its full length and glared at them.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Normal POV

"I'm so bored." Luffy said as he laid on the sheep head of the Merry Go, staring at the sky.

"Luffy just wait a bit longer then we'll be at the dock, and no running off on your own." Numi said as she looked up at him from her list of supplies they were going to need to pick up.

"Numi I love it when you're so bossy." Sanji said as he fawned over her.

Zolo imply humped as he hit the cook on the head. "Do you ever stop?" he asked.

"Do you want to fight moss head?" the cook snapped at the swordsman. This started and argument between the two that nearly resulted in to a fist fight till Robin used her ability to grab them both and pull them apart.

"Now, now boys play nice. We're about to dock." She said. Sanji immediately agreed with her well Zolo growled in frustration and went to get the anchor ready to drop.

"Those two can be so hopeless some times." Usopp said as he and Chopper raised the sails. They soon pulled into port, and were docked just as Chopper took notice of another ship docked not too far from them.

"Hey Luffy, do you think that there might be a traveling circus on this island?" the reindeer asked his captain as he pointed out the ship. Some of the crew raciness the ship immediately and there was some mixed results.

"Oh no, Buggy the clown and his crew are on this island." Usopp shouted as his legs started to shack and he looked terrified. "Let's just forget the supplies and go to the next island, ok?"

"Oh come on Usopp you big chicken. We can handle these idiots." Sanji said as the rest of them disembarked and started to head into town.

"You can always stay behind and guard the ship if you're that scared." Numi shouted over her shoulder.

"Me, the great Captain Usopp scared. Never." He said as he cowered behind the mast.

"Then get your butt over here." Zolo snapped. This got Usopp off the ship and join them but he was still shaking in fear as they walked into the village. They walked deeper into the village expecting trouble almost right away but they saw no one or heard nothing for several minuets. It was when they entered the market that they found Buggy and his crew but they were a bit surprised by what they saw was going on.

Some of Buggy's men were on the ground, moaning or knock out and standing over them was a teenage girl with brown hair that had strange blond streaks in it. Her eyes were gray with a bit of gold in them; she was lean with a nice figure. Her clothes were a dark blue T shirt, jeans and a black sweeter. The thing about her that really drew their attention was the silver glaive in her hands as she stood in a comfortable ready stance.

"Your all going to have to do better than that." She said casually as she looked at Buggy calmly. He and his crew were all shocked by how easily she had dealt with just a few of their best fighters.

"Well this sure is an interesting development. Who do you think she is?" Sanji asked as he smoked his cigarette.

"I don't know but I can't wait to see what she can really do with that." Zolo said as he smiled in excitement at wanting to see what she could do.

"Your stronger than you look girl but I drought you can take all of my men at once." Buggy said as he pulled out his knifes. The rest of him men followed his example, drawing out their own weapons.

She seemed unfazed by his threat as she smirked. "Did the thought ever occur to you that you shouldn't underestimate your opponents?" she asked. Suddenly she and her glaive were covered in lightening as her eyes turned white. Buggy's men shouted as they backed off from her, a lot of them looking scared.

"She's a devil fruit user. She must have eaten the Rumble, Rumble fruit." One of the men shouted.

All of the straw hats looked at each other in confusion. They had already fought and defeated, (well Luffy did most of the defeating) Kame what's his name on Skypiea. He had eaten that devil fruit and as everyone knew there could only be one kind of devil fruit at a time.

"Hey Sanji is there another devil fruit that can give some lighting abilities?" Numi asked. Unfortunately he didn't get time to answer as one of Buggy's men spotted them.

"Look captain it's the Straw Hat Pirates!"

Everyone in the market turned and looked at the speechless crew. There were a lot of gasps and some yells well some of them got excited at the prospect of fighting.

"Straw Hat." Buggy growled as he glared at Luffy.

"Long time no see Buggy." Luffy said as he grind and scratched the back of his head.

"KILL THEM!" Buggy shouted as he threw his knifes and hands at Luffy.

The market place suddenly burst into chaos. Luffy jumped over Buggy's knifes well the rest of his crew scattered. The villagers all ducked for cover or fled. Sanji started to kick down any of the enemy that at close to him, Robin was using her ability to grab men and Numi knocked them out with her staff. They all fought against them and at some point Zolo ended up back to back with the Shela. When the fighting broke out she had dropped her lighting so not to hurt the wrong person by accident.

"You got guts, you know that?" Zolo said as they both fought several men. She saw that the other Pirates were trying to surround them she thinking fast she called lightning to her glaive, which surrounded the blade.

"Duck!" she shouted at Zolo. He barley ducked in time to avoided her swinging her weapon out and hit each of the men with a strong enough charge to knock them all out cold. Zolo straitened and looked at the fallen men in surprise before he turned to her with a smirk.

"Nice work. I'm Ronona Zolo." He said.

"Shela Hawks." she said giving him a funny look.

That was all they had time to say as they dodged a swordsman and split up as they got back into the fighting. It seemed that in no time all of Buggy's men were down, leaving Buggy himself the last one standing.

"It's would seem that you've run out of men red nose." Shela said as she and the Straw Hats surrounded him.

"You dare to call my nose red." Buggy snapped. "Chop, chop-"

"Oh great now you've gone and done it." Numi said to Shela who was looking at her confused.

"Split!" Shela's eyes nearly popped out of her head as Buggy's body broke apart and went everywhere. They all ducked but Shela got grazed on her side by one of his blades as his left hand flew by. She ignored the pain as she fired lighting at his hand and got a direct hit. Unfortunately she wasn't pay attention as one of his men tried to sneak up on her.

Luffy saw him though. "Gum, Gum, Pistol!" he shouted. Shela heard that's and dodged his arm in time and she watched in awe as he sent the man flying.

"Well that was unexpected." She said as Luffy retracted his arm.

Buggy's head growled as he looked around and saw that he was out of options and men. "Retreat, back to the ship." He ordered. His men scattered as they helped their injured, or unconscious, out of the market. Buggy sent his limbs to fallow them but he focused he his sights on Shela. With a shout he flew at her, intending to take a bit out of her, but faster than he could have anticipated and Zolo cut his head into thirds.

"Bye Buggy." Sanji said before he kicked the pieces towards his ship. Luffy just laughed as they all turned their attention to the now ruined market.

The villagers all started to come out of hiding as Shela walked over to the wrecked food stall there she found the pair who had been so nice. "I'm sorry I guess I ended up helping to wreak the place instead of protecting your stall." She said as she helped Betty to her feet.

"No that's alright; it's the thought that counts." Clay said as he handed over her pack.

"Besides you got real guts to stand up to those no good pirates." Betty said giving Shela's shoulder a squeeze, before she turned to the Straw Hats. "This lot seem a little more weird but respectable."

"Sorry about the mess." Luffy said as he looked at the destruction as everyone started to clean up. Somehow they all ended up helping the villagers put the market back together and fished by the time the sun was almost down. This finally gave them a chance to talk to Shela.

"So what the deal with the lighting from earlier?" Zolo asked as he leaned against a wall, Chopper was taking care of Shela's injury.

"It's nothing much, but what's the deal with you?' Shela asked Luffy an attempting to redirect the question.

"Well my name is Monkey D. Luffy, I'm a rubber man and would you like to join my crew?"

"WHAT?" His crewmates shouted making Shela sweet drop.

"Luffy you can't just go asking people to join us, we don't even know anything about her." Usopp said.

"Well I would have no problem with letting such a beautiful lady joining us." Sanji said as he took Shela's hand and went to kiss it. She pulled it out of his grasp and glared at him.

This was a good thing in Zolo's book. "Look Shela we just want to get to know you a bit is all."

"Well why don't I get all of your names first then we can go from there." She said as she crossed her arms.

"That's understandable." Numi said before she pointed at herself. "I'm Numi, this is Usopp, Sanji, Robin, and Chopper. You've already meet our captain and first mate."

Shela nodded. "Alright. My name is Shela Hawks and I think if I've put the pieces together right, I'm from a different dimension."

They all stared at her as Copper finished bandaging her side. "There all done." He said putting his things away.

Shela looked at his work before smiling at him. "Thanks for the help Chopper."

"You dummy you can't win me over with thanks." Chopper said as he did a little dance and blushed. Shela gave him a confused look but when she saw the others reactions she figured it was normal behavior for him.

"So what makes you think you're from a different damanchion?" Luffy asked.

"It's dimension Luffy." Robin corrected as she looked at Shela in fascination.

With a sigh Shela told them everything that had happened back at the lair, what she had been told about Drako, the Daimyo's son and about why they wanted revenge on her brothers and sensei. Even thought Chopper was a reindeer she left out that her family was 4 turtles and a rat. She also left out her past and how she had an infinitely for lightning as she didn't trust them that much yet.

"Oh, that's so cool." Luffy, Usopp and Chopper said as they looked at her with shining eyes as she finished.

"So what your saying is that two enemies of your family have combined their body's and are seeking revenge on your brothers for it. All because they stopped them from doing a hostile takeover of a place called the Battle Nexus were worriers from all over the cosmos go to fight and see who is the best. Am I right?" Usopp asked as he looked at her.

"Ya pretty much." Shela said.

"Where were you when all of this was going on?" Sanji asked.

"Um- I'm kind of adopted." She said nervously. She was hoping that they wouldn't want any further details as she didn't want to go into it being as tired as she was.

"What do you mean by kind of?" Luffy asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it if you don't mind." She said. They would have pushed it more if Clay and Betty hadn't walked over.

"We just wanted to thank you all for getting rid of that other group of pirates, helping to clean up the market and for Shela helping us out all day with tending the stall." Clay said. They all said that it wasn't a problem or a big deal. "As a way to say thanks you're all invited to our home for dinner tonight."

"Ya, Food!" Luffy shouted making the couple laugh.

As Shela collected her bag and clasped her glaive to fallow them, she was stopped as all of them turning to her.

"So do you have an answer to our captain's earlier question?" Zolo asked her.

"What question?" she asked. They all looked at Luffy as he grinned.

"Do you want to join our crew?" Luffy asked again.

Shela was a bit surprised that they would consider her joining them after hearing what she had told them. "I might just bring their wrath down on you if I do." She said.

"Ya, but look at this way. If that does happen you got some strong guys to back you up and you don't have much for other options." Numi said.

She realised that the navigator was right. "Alright if that's how you feel about it, I'll join you." She said making them all cheer.

"Yes now we have another lovely young lady on our ship." Sanji said as he looked at her with heart shapped eyes but he stopped that when he felt the blade of her glaive on his throat.

"Ok that stops now or you're going to find yourself on my bad side." Shela said. This of course made Zolo laugh as Sanji backed off from her.

"I think I'm going to like have you on board." He said as he slapped her on the back and fallowed Clay and Betty to their home.

Dinner turned out to be a party as they all joked around and fought off Luffy's hands as he tried to grab food from everybody's plats. At one point Sanji and Zolo got into a fight that had to be stopped by the others before they destroyed the couple's home. They ended up staying the night there as a lot of them were drunk or in Luffy's case to fat from eating too much to even get him out the door. Shela had said very little the whole evening as she had watched them in shock the entire time. When she went to bed in a guest room with Numi and Robin, she began to wonder what she had gotten herself into.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

a/n: Well there you go the start of a great adventure for the Straw Hats and their newest crewmate Shela. I imagine that you would not have read my story The Lightening Bender were I introduced Shela to the TMNT world. I will admit, it was one of my earliest stories and looking back on it I realised that I need to give it a bit of attention. Not to worry I will hopefully get to doing that soon. Please read and review, I like to know what people think.


	2. The Start of the Journey

Alright here is the next chapter of Straw Hat Ninja and I am surprised with how fast I got this one done I just hope it doesn't feel rushed. As much as I wish that the Author and original story were mine, they're not. I just add a bit here or there and put in my own twist.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoo

When Shela woke the nest morning she was confused at first her surroundings as they were not what she was use to seeing first thing in the morrning. Then as she sat up and saw the sleeping forms of her new crewmates, and yesterday came back to her. Shela sighed as she got out from under her blankets and stretched. She then picked up her glaive before tip towing out of the room. Shela could tell that the sun was only just coming up as she entered the living room and saw the state that the boys were in. Shela had to keep back a laugh as they were strung over the place. Luffy was spread eagle on the love seat, Chopper and Usopp were both half laying on the couch, Sanji was a tight ball of blanket with his hair sticking out, well Zolo was simply asleep against the wall holding his swords in a tight grip.

Taking a moment, Shela strained them out and recovered most of them before she pulled on her shoes and went outside. She breathed in the morning air and relished in the smell as it reminded her of her old home back before it had been turned upside down.

In the time she had been living with her new family, Shela had picked up a lot of their training habits, rising early for meditation and practice was one of them. She sat on the law and started to meditate concentrating on her connection to her lightening core (as master Splinter had come to call it) it is where the heart of her power resided when she was not using it. Since the first day she began meditation, she had discovered that she could keep better tabs on how her lightning was doing, if was low or if it needed to be realised a bit so that it didn't build up and burst out of her. This had caused her to have less over loads and times where she was on edge when she went months without a proper recharge. She even with this new control she still kept stabiliser on her person her belt bag, just in case.

"Funny I didn't take you for the meditation type."

Shela opened her eyes and turned to look at Zolo. "Funny I didn't take you for an early riser." She said as she got to her feet.

He simply chuckled as his eyes fell on her glaive. "Dose that lightning you use come from your weapon?" he suddenly asked taking her by surprise.

"Actually no, it is just a path it can take. It comes from here." Shela explained as she pointed at her heart. "Don made this for me as we all use weapons in our fights."

Zolo raised an eye brow at her in confusion. "How are you able to have that kind of ability anyway or is it something common where you come from?" he asked. Shela eyed him with a bit of uncertainty as she extended her glaive. She still didn't know anything about save a bit of their fighting styles and their names.

"Not really. I'm a one of a kind." She finally said after thinking about it for a long time as her eyes fell on his three swords. She liked looking different weapons and to hold them when she could and see if they could work as a weapon for her. From where she was standing she could tell that that all of Zolo's were well made.

Of course Zolo didn't miss where she was looking. "You like my swords do you?" He asked.

"Ya, I was wondering if I could get a closer look at them, if you don't mind." Shela said hoping that she could be lucky.

Zolo thought it over as he rested his arm on his sword hilts and looked at her own weapon in her hand as an idea formed in his head. "Tell you what. Let's have a little sparing match. If You win you, you get to look at my swords, but if I win you have to tell me about how you got your lightning. Deal?" he said as he extended his right hand.

Shela felt her stomach hit rock bottom as the blood left her face in shock. "I should have known I wasn't going to get off so lightly." She muttered as she glared at him sourly. She then straitened and took his offered hand. "Deal."

The sun was well over the horizon when Numi and Robin walked out of the house looking for their crew mates. When they had woken up not only was Shela's bed empty but so were the boys. They didn't have to look far as they saw all of them near the road, the boys watched as Zolo and Shela spared against each other. Zolo only had two of his swords out but it was apparent that Shela was giving him a hard time with her glaive. She had a bit more reach over him and she was using that to her advantage to get into any gaps she saw in his defence.

"What in the world is going on, why are they fighting?" Numi demanded to know as she and Robin joined them.

"We don't know." Usopp said as he watched them with a grin on his face. In fact all of the boys had smiles as they watched Zolo and Shela fight but Numi didn't want one of them hurt, epically Shela.

"Why in the world haven't either of you tried to stop them?" Numi asked.

"Because their having fun." Luffy simply reasoned.

Shela was unfazed by Zolo using two swords as she had spared against Leo a lot but Zolo on the other hand wasn't having an easy time. Never before had he ever face against some one who used a weapon like she did. She would block his blows and in a single movement she counter him and try to get though his attacks. Even though he was struggling he was quickly figuring out her style and eventually he found an opening. He faked a swing at her midsection then went to trip her but she saw it coming. She side stepped him then hit him with the handle of her glaive on his head, dazing him. Shela then was about to trip him and went to finish the fight. Suddenly Numi stepped in and hit her on the head, knocking her to the ground next to Zolo.

"That's enough you two." She said as she stood between them, hands on her hips.

"Why'd you interfere? I was going to win." Shela said as she rubbed her head.

"In your dreams, I wasn't done yet." Zolo said as he rubbed his own head. He wouldn't say it but he was seeing stars from the blow she had given him.

"No but you were about to be." Shela snapped at him. This would have most likely started an argument between them but it was then that Betty made her prescience known.

"Why don't you two go clean up before breakfast. It should be ready by the time you're both done." She said from the door. Both of them got to their feet and headed in.

"I'd race you to the shower but all I got are the cloths on my back. So it's all yours." Shela said as she brushed dirt off her jeans.

"Ya we figured that when you heard your story. So before we left the market we picked you up a change of clothes. Not sure if they're going to fit but shower first before you try them on." Robin said as she held up a bag. Shela looked at the bag in surprise, then at Zolo. Without warning she pushed him over, grabbed the bag and bolted to the bathroom.

"Hey no fare." He shouted as he got back to his feet but had to pause and hold his head again as it started to spin. Crap. She's stronger then she looks. he thought as he tried to stay standing.

Soon after they were both cleaned up and joined everyone for else for breakfast. Shela was now dressed in a pair of cappers and a green t-shirt that was only a size too big. They ate breakfast and then headed into town to get the supplies they need before leaving the island as the log post would be set in a few hours. Shela felt bad about letting Numi and Robin pay for cloths that they picked up for her but they assured her that she would more than make up for it as she helped out on the Going Marry. They took her to the ship, which Shela thought looked a bit run down but kept her mouth shut not wanting to upset them. They showed her to the women's quarters and were to stow her things before giving her a quick tour of the ship.

"This is pretty cool, I just hope I don't get sea sick." She said as she stood on deck and looked out over the town.

"Don't sweat it. We have a top notch doctor on board, he knows a lot about medicine." Robin said as she stood next to her.

"Awe speak of the devil, there he is right now with the rest of the boys. By the way I hope you can swim, as Robin, Luffy and Chopper can't." Numi said as the boys carried supplies towards the ship.

"Why not?" Shela asked looking at the older women confused.

"I ate a devil fruit, which gives me the ability to make extra limbs but the sea doesn't favor anyone who has been given powers by this cursed fruits. If any of us fall into the sea we lose all strength and sink." Robin explained.

Shela nodded as she took it all in. "Now I know that Luffy is a rubber man but what about Chopper?" Shela asked now wanting to know everything about the devil fruit users.

"He ate the human- human fruit. That's way he looks so human and is our doctor; he also has different forms as well. Three he can do naturally but he has 4 more when he eats a rumble ball." Robin continued to explain.

Shela thought this information over before nodding. "Alright good to know. Oh and to answer your question Numi, yes I can swim. So I'll be able rescue any of them that can't. I do have one warning about that, I can't use my lightning when I'm wet; I'll hurt myself more than the person I'm aiming it at."

"That's good to know, just in case we get into trouble." Numi said as the boys climbed up the rope ladder bring supplies with them. They helped to stow the supplies in the hold before getting ready to set sail. It was during this time that Shela opened the small bag she always kept on her hip. She pulled out an Epipen and 10 vials of medicine. This was her stabiliser, only to be taken when she over used her lightning. It was the only thing that could save her when that happened and her body started to shut down.

I better take the time to get Chopper alone, explain, this to him and show him how to use it. I just hope that it never comes to that. She thought as she put it all back in the bag and stood out of the way so she could watch and learn the workings on sailing a ship.

"Are we ready to go Navigator?" Luffy asked Numi.

"We sure are but I think that Clay and Betty want to say good bye first." Numi said as she pointed. They all went to the rail and saw the elderly couple waving at them from the dock.

"Good bye Straw hats, it was a pleaser to have you over at our place and thanks again for driving Buggy the Clown the other day." Betty shouted as she and her husband waved.

"Bye Shela I hope everything turns out alright with you and your family." Clay called out to her.

"Good bye and thanks for everything." Shela shouted as she waved. Soon they were off and the island was behind them.

"So Shela quick question, do you know anything about sailing?" Zolo asked.

"Not a thing." She answered. Suddenly the rest of the crew all smiled. "What are you guys thinking?"

She quickly got her answer as they put her to work. She helped Usopp in making repairs to the Merry, she then helped Robin to make a list of all the supplies they had, then it was to the Kitchen to help Sanji make lunch and then dinner later after listening to Numi tell her about things that she need to know about the workings of the ship. They filled her whole day with things to do and by the time the last of the dishes were washed (which she ended up doing by herself) she was beat.

"Is it always like this?" she asked, her head resting on the table as the others all smiled at her.

"Not really but we just were giving you a hard time and you got us caught up on all of the work we were neglecting." Sanji said as he put a piece of cake in front of her, Robin and Numi.

Shela glared at him and the others as Luffy demanded to know where their pieces of cake were. As Sanji snapped at him about how he could go get his own she was immediately reminded of Raph and Mikey. How Mikey would want something and Raph would hit him on the head for being dumb. This brought a grin to her face as she realised how at home she felt with all of them.

Later after all of them had turned in for the night Shela was asleep in her bed until her face turned to a look of fear and she started to thrash around as a nightmare filled her dreams.

She was laying on a table in nothing but a hospital gown, strapped down with wires that were hooked up to monitoring equipment that beep nearby. She was breathing heavy as she tried to get free but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get lose. Suddenly laughter filled her ears as someone came to stand beside her. Looking up she saw Buggy the clown in one piece looking down at her as he laughed at her predicament.

As he did, he suddenly broke apart in pieces, when they reassembled he become Dr. Dick Osler, the former head of the H.D.C. and seeing him she really stared to panic. He laughed harder seeing her struggle as he grew in size, his lab coat and shirt ripping off him as his second head grew off his shoulder, until her towered over her. Then with one swipe of his hand, he sent her flaying into a pitched dark room filled with manmade lightning that burned her skin to the point she thought it would burn off.

Shela bolted up in bed, quickly covering her mouth with her hands to stop herself from screaming as tears ran down her face. She was drenched in sweat, he hair was cling to her and she was finding it hard to breath in the confined space of the cabin. She tried hard to calm her mind down, telling herself that she was safe and not in the H.D.C. facility. She found it harder then usual as she was in a room she wasn't failure with in anyway. Thankfully seeing the sleeping forms of Numi and Robin nearby helped a bit. When she finally calm enough she climbed out of bed and pulling a clean blanket over her shoulders as she went out on deck to get some needed fresh air.

She walked over to the rail to look over the sea as she wiped her face clean on the blanket so that she felt no more evidence of crying or sweat on her face. Why now? Why is it after over a few days of no nightmares did I suddenly have one out of the blue what could have brought it on? She wondered. Like she really had to ask herself that as she was on a ship in the middle of the grand line in a different diminution then her home and her family.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't know she had company till Zolo spoke. "Shela, What are you doing up on deck?"Shela jumped a mile as she turned and tried to kick him in the gut. Thankfully he was fast enough to dodge. "What the hell was that for?" he growled.

She stood there for a moment trying to catch her breath as the blanket fall off her shoulders. He immediately noticed that she was covered in sweat. "Zolo don't you know not to sneak up on people?" she hissed at him.

He simply crossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow. "Sorry. I was just on watch in the crow's nest when I saw you come up on deck. You alright?" he asked still studying her closely. She was happy that it was dark as she knew that her eyes were still red from crying.

"Ya I just came up to get some fresh air after I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." Shela half lied as she picked up her blanket and put it back around her shoulders. "I'm sorry I tried to kick you."

"It's alright, I need to be kept on my toes every once and a while." He said as he came to stand next to her.

They stood in silence for a bit as they looked out over the sea, until after a few moments Zolo yawned and turned to go. "Go back to bed. You'll find that sleeping in on this ship is a bad thing to do as its captain is a bottomless pit." He said as he started to climb back up to the crow's nest. She took his advice and head back down below after bidding him good night, unaware that the swordsmen was watching her closely.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next few days were uneventful as they sailed to the next island, which turned out to be a good thing as prior to her statement, Shela was down below sea sick to the point she couldn't keep anything down at all. At first she tried to tuff it out, determined to keep working alongside her crew mates but after not only losing her breakfast but her lunch over the side on the first day she was ordered by Copper to go to bed. That was exactly what she did and was still there then Chopper and Luffy came to see her.

"You feeling any better Shela?" Luffy asked as he crouched down next to her bed. Her grown was enough of an answer for Chopper as he held out a cup to her.

"Here drink this; it will help with your stomach." He said. Shela sat up and took that cup but before she took a drink she got whiff of the medicine and nearly lost it.

"Ugh Chopper this stuff reeks." She said trying to give it back to him.

Luffy leaned forward and got a sniff of it, he immediately backed off, covering his nose. "She right it does."

"It may smell bad but it will help your stomach, so drink it all." He said pushing it back at her. Shela looked at him in desperation but then the ship shifted beneath her making her stomach turn. Realising she had no other choice she took a deep breath and started to down the entire glass. When it was all gone she put the glass down and made a disgusted face but was happy that it didn't come back up.

"She doesn't look any better, in fact I think she looks worse." Luffy said after a moment as he got close to her face. Shela pushed him away before barring herself in her covers.

"Give it time Luffy it's not instant." Chopper said.

"What's not instant?" Sanji asked as he walked in. Shela just about growled at the thought of what could have brought him in there. Since getting sick he had tried to fawn all over her but she had made it a point that she wanted nothing to do with him. She didn't really feel up to explaining it to him again as his butt was most likely still sore from getting hit by her lighting.

"The medicine Chopper gave her. Is dinner ready yet?" Luffy asked the cook as he eyed the plate in his hands.

"You only had lunch an hour ago." The cook snapped. "I just came in here to see if Shela want to eat anything." At the mention of food they hear her grown loudly as she squeezed into a tighter ball under the covers. "I take that as a no."

"Well if she's not going to eat-"Luffy said as he reached for the plat, but Sanji kicked him away.

"Hands off Luffy I made these sandwiches epically for Shela. There light and easy to digest, perfect for someone with a queasy stomach." Sanji snapped at him before turning back to the bulk on the bed. "I'll just put then in the fridge for when you feel up to it."

"Doubtful." She muttered as the boys left.

When she heard the door closed behind them she uncovered her head and laid on her back. She sighed as she tried to get comfortable and not think about the room that was swaying around her. Eventually she tried meditating to keep her mind off it and let her body fall asleep. She was nearly there when suddenly the door banged open and Zolo came in and glared down at her.

"Zolo what-"she started to ask but Zolo cut her off as he walked over to her, pulled her blankest off and threw her over his shoulder, making her squeak. "Zolo what the hell are you doing?"

He didn't answer as he grabbed her glaive and walked out of the room. He was careful to not bang her head as he walked and took her up on deck. They passed servile members of the crew who looked at them in confusion as Zolo went to a clear spot and seat her down on her bare feet. He then put her glaive in her hands.

"Zolo, what are you doing with Shela? She should be in bed." Chopper said from the top of the deck where most of the crew was.

"She's been lying around all day and is not feeling any better, so I'm curing her sea sickness the same way I did." Zolo said as he pulled out all three of his swords making her eyes pop out of her head. Her shock was quickly replaces with nausea as the ship bobbed under her feet.

"Shela. Extended your glaive and only focus on fighting." Zolo instructed as he got ready. "Be aware of your surroundings but concentrate." That was all the warning he gave her before he charged. Shela squeaked before she dodged his first attack then prepared to fight him.

The rest of the crew watched as the two of them went back and forth, some of them ready to try and step in if they had to save Shela. She was a bit unsteady at first but after an hour she became more aggressive as colour came back to her face as her body adjusted to the feel of the sea under her feet. Zolo saw the change in her and picked up the speed of his attacks, making her adapt again, but he was a bit surprised when she did quicker than last time. Finally around dinner time they had just broken off to circle and catch their breath when Sanji stepped between them. "Alright that's enough you two. It's time to stop before dinner gets cold, or Luffy eats it all. That's if your hungry now Shela." He said looking at her.

As if in it was answering for her, her stomach made a loud growl that could be heard by everyone. They all laughed as she blushed. "I guess I am." She said with a smile.

Zolo sheathed his blades as he walked up to her. "That's good to hear but don't go over board and stuff yourself but drink lots of water. Right Chopper?" he said turning to the ship's doctor.

"Right." Chopper agreed.

Shela just laughed as she collapsed her glaive. "Thanks Zolo, and who knew that you would know the best way for someone to get over being sea sick. Your smarter then you look." She said with a grin.

"What did you just say?" he growled.

"That was well put Shela. Couldn't have said it better myself." Sanji said. This started an argument between the two of them that the rest of the crew decided to ignore as they all went to sit down for dinner.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile at the Battle Nexus, the combined body of Draco and the Daimyo's son were pacing back and forth in the dungeon. They were both upset as they looked at the windows that showed what each of the turtles and Shela were doing.

"This is taking too long. The turtles and their new sister are gaining alleys, powerful ones." The Daimyo's son said. "We need to finish them before they can from a contingesty against us."

"Agreed, but we must also wait. Wait for them to bring us the finale piece we need." Draco said. This quitted both of them as they stopped pacing as they thought it over.

"The turtles seem to care a lot about their sister a great deal. If we capture her or even kill her that would be a defeating blow to all of them." Draco suddenly suggested.

"That it would be and the look on their faces when they realise that she is gone." The Daimyo's son said after thinking it over.

"My lord Draco, please allow me to handle that task." Said a huge slender form in the shadows near the stair case.

"Ah Carnage. Yes you would suet this task well but are you up to the challenges of the Grand Line?" Draco asked as they turned to face his minion.

"I believe so my lord." Carnage said as he bowed.

"Good I will use the Time scepter's ability's to send you two years prior to her arrival. Create a pirate crew to track her and the Straw Hat Pirates freely. Gather strong men to aid you and bring her to me dead or alive." Draco said as he raised the scepter.

"By your will my lord." Carnage said and with a flash he was gone.

"Your warrior will not succeed as he will underestimate my daughter. She is stronger than you think." Master Splinter said from inside his cell where he was chained to the wall, battered but not beaten as he glared at them.

They stormed over to the cage where they banded a fist against the bars. "Be quiet rodent or you will die sooner then we planned." Both of them snapped at him.

Mater Splinter's only response was to glare at them with hatred in his eyes. They stared at each other for a long time and in the end it was them that turned away.

Be ready Shela and stay strong for your brothers and your new friends. Master Splinter thought as he fell into meditaon.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Well there is chapter two, it could have gone on longer but I felt this was a good place to end it. I hope you all liked it and I've already started chapter 3. Please read and review.


End file.
